He was and is my first love
by rodriguesbia
Summary: HIATUS -
1. Departure

He was and is my first love

Alice POV.

"Bella vamos para de enrolar, nós temos um acampamento para ir" Eu já estava impaciente com a demora dela, como alguem poderia se arrumar tão mal, agente ainda por cima ajuda, e demora pakas... "Calma Al, vestido é muito apertada!" Ela gritou de lá de cima "Okays, vou te dar 5 segundos se você não descer eu vou ai e enfio em você"

Daqui apouco ela desceu "Você está divina, Bella" Babei, olhando ela. Ela ficou corada, "Ai al, assim eu fico com vergonha mas isso é muito apertado!!!" Ela gritou. "Okays, dá proxima vez eu ti dou uma outra roupa mas solta" Bom nunca fazeria isso como eu poderia fazer aquilo todo mundo ia rir dela. "Bem agora é minha vez de se arrumar! "

Bom vamos ver oque vamos por para ir para um acampamento, bom de todos que eu fui nunca consegui ficar com alguem que eu amasse. Sempre quando eu achava, que ia ter aquele beijo com faiscas, nunca era assim. Nem com o meu melhor amigo, aiai, como eu sinto falta dele. Ele se mudou de Forks, para uma cidade perto mas nunca quase vou para lá Seattle, bom quando vou lá ele ainda está na escola, então fica meio dificil, da agente se encontrar por lá... Mas ele sempre estará no meu coração não importa a distancia, mas okay voltando para o meu guarda roupa... Um esse vestido preto vai me deixar MARAVILHOSA!!! Okays, não posso ezagerar pois eu prometi a Bella, mas tudo bem... (**PS:** Todas as roupas estão no meu perfil.)

Eu estava botando o vestido quando a campainha tocou, eu sai correndo para ver quem era. Era Rosalie bom todas nós chamos e idrolatamos como a mulher mais linda do mundo ela tinha seus cabelos Loiros e seus olhos um azul, MARAVILHOSO. Ao contrario do meu que eram um chocolate escuro... Bom deixa eu ir chamar a Bellinha!

"Bella vamos, eu você vai ficar?" Falei com os olinhos brilhandos, ounn... "Tá bom to indo baixinha" Ela sabe que eu odeio quando ela me chama de baixinha, eu mostrei o dedo do meio, para ela. E ela mostrou a língua. "Al, Bells vamos?" Rosalie falou calmamente, "Já estamos indo" Falamos ao mesmo tempo, a hora que entramos no ônibus, Eu vi um garoto lindo com os olhos verdes, cabelos loiros encaracolados, ele parecia um anjo. Eu podia escutar o meu coração bater mas forte eu sintia deversas emoções.

Bella POV.

Bom eu entrei com aquele vestido, aquele não era o meu estilo aquilo não me pertencia, realmente não sei como Alice consegue fazer eu por isso. Bom pelo menos o meu era mais longo que o da Alice, um bom começo não? Okays mas eu tenho que achar um lugar para eu me sentar. Eu sentei ao lado de um menino lindo, não sei o nome mas vou chamar ele, de Dicse, os cabelos dele eram bronze que eu nunca tinha visto, o cabelo era tudo bagunçado, e os seus olhos verdes, MERDA! Eu cái em cima dele.

"Me desculpe, Dicse" Eu disse deixando escapar o nome Dicse, logo ele me respondeu "Bem meu nome não é Dicse, mas pode chamar assim se prefere, mas qual é o seu nome Bela" OMFG, ele me chamou de bela okays, Dicse você quase acertou mas, BEMMMM, errado é Be**ll**a com dois eles "Bom me chamo Isabella Swan, mas meus amigos me apelidaram de Bella" Ele deu um sorriso do canto da boca, dele. Esse menino quer me matar, mas tudo bem ele pode me resulsitar q. "Hum..., Bella, o seu apelido combina com você, você é muito BELA, mas meu nome é Edward Masen Cullen" Assim, filho daquele médico que sempre me atende já até deve estar acustumado a ver eu sempre estou me machucando. "A simm, bom não vou te chamar de Dicse vou te chamar de Eddie, pode ser?" Ai meu deus de novo aquele sorrisinho! Ele me mata!


	2. How can this happen to me?

No capítulo anterior...

_"Desculpe-me, Dicse" Eu disse deixando escapar o nome Dicse, logo ele me respondeu "Bem meu nome não é Dicse, mas pode chamar assim se prefere, mas qual é o seu nome Bela" OMFG, ele me chamou de bela okays, Dicse você quase acertou, mas, BEMMMM, errado é Be__**ll**__a com dois eles "Bom me chamo Isabella Swan, mas meus amigos me apelidaram de Bella" Ele deu um sorriso do canto da boca, dele. Esse menino quer me matar, mas tudo bem ele pode-me resulsitar q. "Hum..., Bella, o seu apelido combina com você, você é muito BELA, mas meu nome é Edward Masen Cullen" Assim, filho daquele médico que sempre me atende já até deve estar acostumado a ver eu sempre estou me machucando. "A simm, bom não vou te chamar de Dicse vou te chamar de Eddie, pode ser?" Ai meu deus de novo aquele sorrisinho! Ele me mata!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice POV.

Bom pelo visto Bellinha, fez novas amizades, e bonitas ela vai desencalhar \o/

Nunca pensei nisso minha irmã desencalhar antes de mim... Parece que eu nunca vou ter um futuro bom...

Fiz uma cara triste, para mim mesma "Olá, você está sentindo alguma coisa" Perguntou aquele anjo, omg...

"Deessdesssculculculpepepemme por isso" fala gaga, a primeira palavra, foi a coisa, mas idiota que eu fiz ele logo respondeu "Prazer meu nome é Jasper Whitlock Hale"

Ele falou sorrindo, eu não o disse era um anjo que caiu do céu será para mim, olhei para cima... Se pudessem ver as estrelas, mas não podia estava lá o capo do carro, espera um pouco ele disse _"Hale"_ Okays, o nome da rose é Rosalie Lilian Hale. Então eles são irmãos como é que ela nunca tocou nesse assunto, opss. "O prazer é todo meu, Mary Alice Brandon, ignore Mary, eu ignoro essa parte do nome, quando tiver 18 quero tirar isso", Ai meu deus se ele continuar a olhar assim para mim eu juro vou surtar! "Eu acho bonito, o nome Mary só que Alice é mais" Logo após ele ter dito isso o ônibus andou, nós caímos de cara no chão todo mundo deu risada inclusive, um menino musculoso. O Jazz pegou e falou "Cala a boca Emmett, se não eu te mato" O grandalhão qual o codinome era Emmett, respondeu "Quem dera" E voltou a dar uma risada cínica, eu olhei para ele com um olhar congelante, que serio eu nunca tinha feito isso na minha vida aquela foi a primeira vez meu esse acampamento ia ser o melhor não vejo a hora de chegarmos...

Jasper POV.

Ai aquela menina, era muito linda os seus cabelos, os teus olhos nunca teria imaginado que em toda a minha vida encontraria alguém desse tipo, realmente ela fica linda envergonhada! Ela sim merecia ser chamada de Gostosa! Que como eu posso pensar isso ela é apenas, uma linda e indefesa garota... Bom eu sou um rude, escroto, ninguém nunca pensaria em ficar perto de mim por que eu minto quando eu estou em um outro lugar, eu sou um valentão na escola... Bom, ela não é para mim, ou ela será que é ai minha mente está confusa por causa de uma garota, isso não pode estar acontecendo. Ai meu deus eu tenho que esquecer essa garota, ela é como uma tortura para mim. Não podemos ficar perto num minuto mais. Levam teime e sentei do lado de Rosalie "Rose, eu preciso de um conselho" falei envergonhado. "Bom, sobre oque Jasperzinho"?"Ai meu deus será que eu conto Alice é a melhor amiga dela, eu acho pelo menos."Bom sabe a Alice, de cabelinho curtos, espetados?" Ai meu deus tomara que tenha feito a coisa certa! "Oque?!" Ela gritou acho que todos podiam ouvir, até quem estava fora do ônibus. "Fala mais baixo Rose, ninguém pode ouvir, entendeu" Falei meio que cochichando, bom pelo menos tive coragem de falar. Já um bom começo "Olha aqui Jasper, não é que eu queira te magoar, mas a Alice não é para você, tipo você é meio que arrogante com as pessoas, estou apenas dizendo isso para depois você não se arrepender, por que se você magoar Alice, vai ter um monte de gente partindo para cima de você não pense que ela não tem os amiguinhos delas por que ela tem. "Pois bem Jasper tenha certeza disso" HÃN, ela lê mentes por que eu não falei nada ainda? " Você lê mentes?" Ai, ai ai, "Não você é previsível Jasper" Hum loira, idota. "

Alice POV **(PS: POV CURTINHA DA ALICE)**

Bom por que Jasper, mudou de lugar por que Rosalie gritou OQUE?

Ai meu deus, eu quero me casar com aquele garoto. Hãn como eu só conheço ele a algumas horas como eu poderia, pensar assim. Quem pensa assim são BISCATES! Ou seja eu não sou uma dessa. Ao contrario Bella de deu bem com o garoto, ai que lindos. Que emoção, Bella vai desencalhar com um menino bonito!

Reviews, please? ;;

_**Milla Mansen Cullen:**_

Realmente, Bella tem uma imaginação, muito louca.

Espere só para ver os próximos capítulos, garanto você vai rashar.

Obrigada, pela review amor! :*


	3. Fuck my feelings, they don 't care

No cápitulo anterior...

Jasper POV.

Ai aquela menina, era muito linda os seus cabelos, os teus olhos nunca teria imaginado que em toda a minha vida encontraria alguém desse tipo, realmente ela fica linda envergonhada! Ela sim merecia ser chamada de Gostosa! Que como eu posso pensar isso ela é apenas, uma linda e indefesa garota... Bom eu sou um rude, escroto, ninguém nunca pensaria em ficar perto de mim por que eu minto quando eu estou em um outro lugar, eu sou um valentão na escola... Bom, ela não é para mim, ou ela será que é ai minha mente está confusa por causa de uma garota, isso não pode estar acontecendo. Ai meu deus eu tenho que esquecer essa garota, ela é como uma tortura para mim. Não podemos ficar perto num minuto mais. Levam teime e sentei do lado de Rosalie "Rose, eu preciso de um conselho" falei envergonhado. "Bom, sobre oque Jasperzinho"?"Ai meu deus será que eu conto Alice é a melhor amiga dela, eu acho pelo menos."Bom sabe a Alice, de cabelinho curtos, espetados?" Ai meu deus tomara que tenha feito a coisa certa! "Oque?!" Ela gritou acho que todos podiam ouvir, até quem estava fora do ônibus. "Fala mais baixo Rose, ninguém pode ouvir, entendeu" Falei meio que cochichando, bom pelo menos tive coragem de falar. Já um bom começo "Olha aqui Jasper, não é que eu queira te magoar, mas a Alice não é para você, tipo você é meio que arrogante com as pessoas, estou apenas dizendo isso para depois você não se arrepender, por que se você magoar Alice, vai ter um monte de gente partindo para cima de você não pense que ela não tem os amiguinhos delas por que ela tem. "Pois bem Jasper tenha certeza disso" HÃN, ela lê mentes por que eu não falei nada ainda? " Você lê mentes?" Ai, ai ai, "Não você é previsível Jasper" Hum loira, idota. "

Alice POV **(PS: POV CURTINHA DA ALICE)**

Bom por que Jasper, mudou de lugar por que Rosalie gritou OQUE?

Ai meu deus, eu quero me casar com aquele garoto. Hãn como eu só conheço ele a algumas horas como eu poderia, pensar assim. Quem pensa assim são BISCATES! Ou seja eu não sou uma dessa. Ao contrario Bella de deu bem com o garoto, ai que lindos. Que emoção, Bella vai desencalhar com um menino bonito!

Bella POV.

Ae eu estou sentindo o meu sangue subir para minhas bochechas, aiaiai...

Essas horas, eram boas meu ipod, mas graças a minha **SORTE**, eu estava conversando com Alice, derrepente passa um menino, e rouba ele... Bom ele já estava bem velinho, mas o amava, SHOREI LITRUS quando perdi ele. Ele está na minha família a 3 horas. Aiaiai, voltando a mim mesma, oque esse menino quer comigo, por que agente não chega logo, que bosta. Bom pelo menos, eu tenho mas tempo perto de Eddie! "Eddie, qual é o número do seu, quarto na casa?" Perguntei, tipo aquilo não era uma cantada, eu juro mesmo, aquilo era apenas um jeito de ser simpática e não afundar no tédio, e desanimo. "Bom, eu acho que estou, no 17 e você Bella?" Ai ele fez um beicinho, sabe aqueles tipo me arranca um beijo, gostoso! Eu não acredito que eu estava pensando nisso, que humilhação. Calma, ae cade a minha chave, número, eu estava tentando ler aquele mini-número! Espero um pouquinho isso é um 1 e um 7, eu estou no 17, isso é o destino! "Eddie, eu tambem estou no 17" Quase gritei, todo mundo estava olhando para mim e Eddie, principalmente Alice, ai será que Alice estava gostando daquele, menino, oque ela está ouvindo música. Aff, ela tá emo, melhor eu ir consolar minha irmãzinha! "Eddie, vou ali com minha irmã e já venho", "Tudo bem mas depois você vai voltar?" Meu deus, ele fez uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado, eu dei um beijo, na Bochecha dele e depois um abraço. Eu sentei ao seu lado e ela deitou no meu colo, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas! "Al, oque aquele BISHA fez com você?" Escorreu uma lágrima dela, eu fui olhar a música que ela está ouvindo era "Hevo 84 - Passos Escuros" Meu deus, ela completamente está Emo. "O loirinho, ae do lado da Rose, vem aqui fazendo um favor" Falei, num tom arrogante, "Bella não, por favor?" Ela falou chorandon "Não esse menino, ae vai me explicar oque ele fez." Ela estava desmoronando a cada segundo que passava. "Oi, seu nome é?" Ele falou. "Isabella Swan. Prazer conheçe-lo" Apertei a mão dele, de um jeito que eu nunca tinha apertado a mão. "Bom Jasper Whitlcok Hale", interessante ele é bonito! "Oque você fez com a minha irmã? Espera aí, eu conheço você, seu lazarento você bateu no Jacob" Eu apontei para, ele. Ele tinha batido no Jacob, algumas semanas atrás. Eu falei gaga "Não basta machucar uma pessoa, você ainda por cima machuca sentimentos" Alice abriu a boca e falou "Bella, ele não tem nada a ver com a minha vida" Ela gritou "Pare o ônibus, eu vou de a pé!" Hãn, como eu só estava tentando ajudar ela! "Alice, por favor fica aqui?" Jasper falou, com uma voz suave, e doce.

Alice POV.

Ele falou aquilo, por quê? Ele nem me conhece direito, e vem falar isso? Ele gosta de mim, será?

Ai meu deus por que isso está acontecendo comigo, por que eu choro sozinha. Será que esse será o tau menino, que eu me apaixonei, não pode ser. Ele é um valentão, como isso ainda pode existir, parece até o Manual Escolar do Ned, que passa Nick. E melhor eu responder "Eu volto, mas quero ficar sozinha!" Gritei. Ai como todo achava que eu era indenfesiva, se eu quis se chegava de voadora, em qualquer um, hãn como eu nem sei como se faz isso. Eu fui correndo para o ultimo banco, e sentei lá. Sozinha como eu desejava, mas queria ser sozinha com ele. Puis meu capuz, e fiquei ouvindo música. "Alice, Alice, Alice!" Eu retirei os fones era Jasper lá "Oi, oque já chegamos?" Respondi, acho que dormi e nem percebi. "O ônibus, quebrou Alice. Parece que vamos ter de ir de a pé, ou ficar." Haha, que eu ia desgastar minhas sapatilhas preferidas. Mas melhor ficar aqui e correr o risco de ser engolida por Onça, mas nem a pau. Eu vou andar, "Bom Jasper, eu vou indo!" Eu sai andando, ele puxou meu braço mas ele não me machucou, mágico! "Alice, oque aconteceu no ônibus?" Haha, que eu te contar! "ADE foi isso" Espero que ele saiba oque isso! "Oque é ADE?" Sabia! "Bom Jasper, isso é Ataque de Emuxes, simples." Eita, menino burro! '-', até um caipira Pirapora sabe disso! "Bom, ok, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, então?"

È claro, que não. Senhor Idiota Eu Prejudico os sentimentos das pessoas e saí de finiho. "Não, nada a ver" Falei sarcástica. Bom tchau, to indo fica ai de pé BURRO!

Jasper POV.

Será que eu fiz alguma coisa para essa menina, estar assim comigo. É aquele, Jacob, era amigo dela? Impossível, aquele menino. È muito idiota, para ser amigo da Alice. Não aquilo não estava acontecendo, justamente comigo! Argh... Bom essa menina, ae... È muito linda, e aquela amiga dela nem tem nada a ver com ela são completamente diferentes... Aquela era alta, despeitada...

E os olhos eram castanhos mais claros... Bom eu vou ter de resolver, isso... Será que elas namoram? Oi meu nome não é Jasper, e eu não estou apaixonado, por uma pixie! Ann? Dá onde eu tirei Pixie, deve ser de algum desenhinho ae que eu fico assistindo, quando eu mato aula...

Bom, realmente Alice Brandon... Era muito perfeita, bom é melhor eu sair andando, antes que alguma coisa aconteça, não quero que eu seja estragado com mais cicatrizes, além daquele ataque de um leão, que eu sofri, e por isso sempre ando com mangas compridas, gola alta, e calça comprida... Somente em casa, uso coisas que deixem expostas, minha cicatrizes... Nunca, nem meus melhores amigos Emmett, e Edward. Sabiam disso, eles eram para mim irmãos, já que só tenho a Rosalie, bom agora. Eu vou indo andar, 500 km. Por 5 km por hora... Bom Alice está lá na frente será que eu devo me intrometer? Mas do que já estou?

Obrigada, pelas reviews!

Muito obrigada, mesmo. Agradeço a quem posta aqui nessa minha bugiganga.

Mesmo não sendo muitos, basta para me fazer feliz... O próximo capítulo terá Edward POV.

_**Bruce: **_Muito obrigada, esse tipo de comentário, me faz escrever mais. Bjs, amor. ~.

Bom o próximo capítulo, só serra postado, com quando chegar no 6, ou mais reviews... :*


	4. Posture Emmett!

_No cápitulo anterior..._

Jasper POV.

Será que eu fiz alguma coisa para essa menina, estar assim comigo. É aquele, Jacob, era amigo dela? Impossível, aquele menino. È muito idiota, para ser amigo da Alice. Não aquilo não estava acontecendo, justamente comigo! Argh... Bom essa menina, ae... È muito linda, e aquela amiga dela nem tem nada a ver com ela são completamente diferentes... Aquela era alta, despeitada...

E os olhos eram castanhos mais claros... Bom eu vou ter de resolver, isso... Será que elas namoram? Oi meu nome não é Jasper, e eu não estou apaixonado, por uma pixie! Ann? Dá onde eu tirei Pixie, deve ser de algum desenhinho ae que eu fico assistindo, quando eu mato aula...

Bom, realmente Alice Brandon... Era muito perfeita, bom é melhor eu sair andando, antes que alguma coisa aconteça, não quero que eu seja estragado com mais cicatrizes, além daquele ataque de um leão, que eu sofri, e por isso sempre ando com mangas compridas, gola alta, e calça comprida... Somente em casa, uso coisas que deixem expostas, minha cicatrizes... Nunca, nem meus melhores amigos Emmett, e Edward. Sabiam disso, eles eram para mim irmãos, já que só tenho a Rosalie, bom agora. Eu vou indo andar, 500 km. Por 5 km por hora... Bom Alice está lá na frente será que eu devo me intrometer? Mas do que já estou?

-------------------------

Edward POV

Aiai, aquela menina, era muito perfeita! Todos os seus detalhes, e ainda por cima ela era azarada, parece que a sorte bateu na porta dela, e ela deixou ela entrar! Melhor para mim por que meu nome è Edward **Sorte** Mansen, UHU! Agora, que o ônibus, estragou vou ir de a pé, será que eu pesso para ficar com essa garota, não imagine! Só se eu fosse louco. Amor essa palavra, veio para mim no momento certo, só que sera que essa palavra veio para ela, também? Quem será que se apaixonaria, por um CDF, nossa é melhor eu ficar no meu canto... Quando o amor fluir vai ser no momento certo, espero que isso sejá logo...

_3 horas depois..._

Edward POV

Cheguei, aleluia que sorte a minha, e ainda pro cima ela vai ficar no mesmo quarto que eu, aiai... Eu sou sortudo, eu sou sortudo, eu sou sortudo. È isso que emporta, eu sou sortudo, é isso que importa. "Sério Edward, você tá parecendo um GAY!" Rosalie, falou. Nossa nunca reparei, ela não é mais bonita que é Bella, quem será que ela aquela fadinha, que ela foi conversar? Sério, ela tinha uma cara, meio que de Emo/Fadinha/Compulsiva Por Compras. "Vai me ignorar mesmo, Edsard?" Ela sabe que eu odeio quando ela me chama, assim se ela falar isso, de novo eu juro que eu mato ela.

_Flash Back._

Eu estava brincando, no recreio da escola, eu tinha 7 anos, e Rosalie 8. Eu estava comendo, quando ela chegou assim "Quem vose, pensa que é para sentar na minha mesa?", "Desculpa, mossa... Eu achei que essas cadeiras não tinham nome. Prazer Edward Mansen" "Hum... Dessa vez você está desculpado por que é aluno novo aqui, mas da próxima... Você está morto, Edsard!"

"Não me chame assim, se não você vai apanhar" Chegou um menino loiro, era parecido com Rosalie, mas era HOMEN! "Prazer Jasper Whitlock Hale" Ele parecia, ser gente boa! "Edward Masen" Dei um aperto de mão "Por favor, Edward você poderia se retirar da nossa mesa?" Ah tá, tinha esquecido! "Desculpa, Jasper" Sái correndo daquela mesa correndo, antes que alguma coisa acontecesse comigo! "Menino, você pode ficar aqui não precisa se assustar" Ouvi um grito, só que não soube descobrir de quem era essa voz! Então eu voltei. "Desculpe-me Hales, mas alguem falou comigo? "Sim, por favor?" A loira corada falou comigo! "Vou me sentar, aqui só que nem notem eu" Eu pois minha lancheira com o meus biscoitos, e sucos! "Menino, você quer trocar alguma coisa para mim?" Perguntou, Jasper. "Sim, você me dá um pedaço do seu sanduíche de pasta de amendoin, e eu te dou um suco e um biscoito!" Falei sorrindo, amava pasta de amendoin, só que minha mãe nunca comprava ela falava que engordava muito! "Tó então!" Ele me deu, um pedaço do seu lanche, e eu o suco e o biscoito.

_Fim do Flash Back._

Desde então, sou amiga dos Hales! Eles são muito legais, comigo e com todos! "Edsard acorda, que a vida tá de pé!" Oioi, q esqueçi de falar com ela! "Oi, oque você quer falar comigo?", "Bom amanhã, averá uma festa, para iniciar nosso acampamento aqui! Espero você lá" Ela falou e saiu correndo... Bom se eu fosse, garanto que Bella iria, e eu também iria, e pans...

Emmett POV

Sério, acho que estou sendo excluido desse négocio, até meus brothers estão me excluindo, o Edward está conversando com uma loira, que por algum acaso é linda, demais! Bom tenho que manter, minha postura. Se não sem mesada, sem Jeep, sem festas, sem tudo... Nada iria dar certo, por isso que vim para isso. Bom acho que já vou voltar embora, e ficar sem tudo oque eu gosto de fazer, e gosto de usar. Por que oque adianta, eu vim para isso aqui, se eu sou excluido? Nada, vou ligar para minha mãe e falar que eu estou voltando. "Garoto, qual é o teu nome?" Uma loira me perguntou, "Bom meu nome Emmett, e o seu loira?" Falei sorrindo, postura, postura, postura Emmett! "Bom meu nome é Rosalie Lillan Hale" Ela sorriu, nossa menina seu nome não é Rosalie, seu nome é Gostosa, Seria, Sedutora! Bom meus pensamentos, não precisam ter postura pois ninguem vai ler eles! IHAAAAAAAA! "Hum... Mas oque você queria falar comigo, Rosalie?" Será que ela quer ficar comigo? Tomara que sim, tomara que sim! "Bom amanhã, nós teremos uma festa para iniciar nosso acampamento. Espero você lá.", Não precisa me esperar, já estarei lá! "Estarei lá, concerteza!" Ela sorriu, o menina linnda! "Okays, então beijos" Ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha, e saiu! Desmaiei, beijos.

-------------------------

Gente eu não consegui esperar e postei! *-*

Amei as reviews que eu recebi, nossa amei de verdade. Obrigada a vocês!

**Milla Mansen Cullen:**

Concordo, bom meus preferidos são Jasper e Alec V. E concertezaa...

Bom não gosto muito de Edward! Beijos, B.

Te amo, amor. ~

**Maria Carolina:**

Nossa amor, muito obrigada. Bom eu estou achando, essa fica uma merda.

Por que não sei escrever, fics boas...

Sério? O_O'

Obrigada. Beijos, b.

Te amo, amorzin. ~

**Sandra Pereira:**

Concordo. Só lendo para saber, :P

Beijos, b.

Te amo, love. ~

**Talita Cullen 19:**

Obrigada amor. Sérião! *-*

Beijos, b.

Te amo, amore. ~


	5. Different ways, of loving

_No cápitulo anterior..._

Emmett POV

Sério, acho que estou sendo excluido desse négocio, até meus brothers estão me excluindo, o Edward está conversando com uma loira, que por algum acaso é linda, demais! Bom tenho que manter, minha postura. Se não sem mesada, sem Jeep, sem festas, sem tudo... Nada iria dar certo, por isso que vim para isso. Bom acho que já vou voltar embora, e ficar sem tudo oque eu gosto de fazer, e gosto de usar. Por que oque adianta, eu vim para isso aqui, se eu sou excluido? Nada, vou ligar para minha mãe e falar que eu estou voltando. "Garoto, qual é o teu nome?" Uma loira me perguntou, "Bom meu nome Emmett, e o seu loira?" Falei sorrindo, postura, postura, postura Emmett! "Bom meu nome é Rosalie Lillan Hale" Ela sorriu, nossa menina seu nome não é Rosalie, seu nome é Gostosa, Seria, Sedutora! Bom meus pensamentos, não precisam ter postura pois ninguem vai ler eles! IHAAAAAAAA! "Hum... Mas oque você queria falar comigo, Rosalie?" Será que ela quer ficar comigo? Tomara que sim, tomara que sim! "Bom amanhã, nós teremos uma festa para iniciar nosso acampamento. Espero você lá.", Não precisa me esperar, já estarei lá! "Estarei lá, concerteza!" Ela sorriu, o menina linnda! "Okays, então beijos" Ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha, e saiu! Desmaiei, beijos.

-----------------

Alice POV

Rosalie avia mandado uma mensagem no meu sidekick, senti aquela bosta tremer bem perto de um barranco. Escorreguei, o esse espírito não é meu, é da Bella. Sai de mim, esse corpo não te pertence. Bom vamos ver oque aquela, loira mandou.

......................................................................................................................

**Para**: Alice Brandon **De**: Rosalie Hale **Ass:** Festa, hoje a noite.

Hoje a noite, vai ter festa!  
Me responde, uma coisa o Jasper, falou alguma coisa com você? Beijos, Rose.

......................................................................................................................  
**Para**: Rosalie Hale  
**De**: Alice Brandon  
**Ass: **Res. Festa, hoje a noite.

Ahh...  
Nem sei, Rose.  
Eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça, e meus pés estam me matando.  
Só depois, de você me responder uma pergunta?  
Beijos, A.

......................................................................................................................

**Para**: Alice Brandon  
**De**: Rosalie Hale.  
**Ass**: Res. Festa, hoje a noite.

Alice, se você não for a festa não tem graça. ;;  
Eu passo, no seu quarto e te deu remédio!  
Qual, e depende.  
Beijos, Rose.

........................................................................................................................

**Para**: Rosalie Hale  
**De**: Alice Brandon  
**Ass**: Res. Festa, hoje a noite.

Eu sei, que eu sou importante.  
Ahh...

Nem, amor.

Eu tenho meus remédios, aqui, mas mesmo assim obrigada.  
Por que, a hora que ele sentou do seu lado você gritou _"Oque?!"_

Beijos, A.

......................................................................................................................

**Para**: Alice Brandon  
**De**: Rosalie Hale  
**Ass**: Res. Festa, hoje a noite.

Convencida.  
Tem certeza, o meus fazem efeitos milagrossos!  
Assim, eu sei!  
Foi a hora, que ele me falou da menina que ele gostava.  
Mas, olhe aqui vamos parar de falar por sidekick.  
Vem no meu quarto.  
Beijos, Rose.

......................................................................................................................

Alice POV.

Bom, por que eu menti?

Agora eu vou ter correr, muito para chegar no quarto 75! /SHOREILITUS

Corre, corre, corre.

Por que, nessa bosta não tem elevador? Será que eles nunca ouviram falar em elevador, tecnoligia, etc...

Bom, sobe escada, sobe escada, sobe escada! Cheguei, aleluia!

Bati na porta, ai como eu sou educadinha! /CARINHADEANJO

"Entra, Al." Rose, falou! "Obrigada, Rose." Nossa seu eu fosse homen, eu pegava a Rose.

Coitadinha, ela é linda é encalhada, igual a eu... "Al, você não queria conversar sobre o Jasper?" Nessa maldita, hora que ela falou Jasper, ele entrou lindo maravilhoso, e de boxer! Babei, nossa o negócio, parace ser grande! ULÀLÀ, ISSO LÀ EM CASA. "Rose, a Alice, vai dormir no seu quarto?" Perguntou sarcastico. "Não, querido" Falei escrota, o quanto mais eu pude. "Rose, já vou indo. Mas tarde agente conversa sobre o arquivo" Peguei meu sidekick e puis a música "The Tings Tings - Shut Up And Let Me Go" E comecei a cantar alto.

_"I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go.  
Hey!"_

Nessa autura, Rosalie já teria vindo ver, eu cantar tenho uma garganta ardida. "Eita... Alice canta mais baixo!" Eu conhecia aquela voz, só que não sabia definir, abri os meus olhos e vi a pessoa mas linda do mundo JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! "Hum... Tchau, e não tenha um bom dia!" Falei, para ele idiota, eu te odeio, eu te amo, eu te quero, eu não te quero. Sai saltitando, ele segurou o meu braço "Sabia que isso, doí. Sr. Eu sou um perfeito idiota!" Deixei escapar merda! "Alice, por que você está, assim comigo ultimamente?" Haha, engraçadinho! "Nada não, eu sou estou meio irritada, hoje."

-----------------------------------

Capítulo curto, nem liguem! x.x

Já vou postar o da festa, só que esperem.

E reviews, gente?

Próximo capítulo só com quatro, ou cinco reviews.


	6. I love you

**Desculpa, gente pela demora. :(**

**Eu entrei, em provas...**

**E não fui muito bem, meus pais me proibiram de mecher...**

_No capitulo anterior..._

Nessa autura, Rosalie já teria vindo ver, eu cantar tenho uma garganta ardida. "Eita... Alice canta mais baixo!" Eu conhecia aquela voz, só que não sabia definir, abri os meus olhos e vi a pessoa mas linda do mundo JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! "Hum... Tchau, e não tenha um bom dia!" Falei, para ele idiota, eu te odeio, eu te amo, eu te quero, eu não te quero. Sai saltitando, ele segurou o meu braço "Sabia que isso, doí. Sr. Eu sou um perfeito idiota!" Deixei escapar merda! "Alice, por que você está, assim comigo ultimamente?" Haha, engraçadinho! "Nada não, eu sou estou meio irritada, hoje."

------------------

Bella POV

Ai eu tenho que correr, para o meu quarto. Não posso deixar que nenhuma **LAMBISGOIA**_,_ mecha com o meu Eddie.  
Tudo bem, que eu sou a menina, mas feia dessa acampamento, ou talvez até do mundo. Mas oque importa é que o meu amor e, maior que eu mundo por ele. Não é, uma apaixonite, qualquer tipo _"Ai eu vi, um menino. Eu estou apaixonada, por ele."_. Comigo não funciona, assim eu so gosto realmente de quem presta! Exemplo Edward Mansen Cullen! Posha, meu eu quero ele só para mim. Chegando no quarto dezessete, vi ele só de toalha, me abana que eu vou desmaiar! "Bella, você se importa de eu estar de cueca no nosso quarto?" NOSSO QUARTO, me senti casada com você Edward! Imagina só Issabella Cullen Swan? "NOSSA!! Claro que não me importo!" Não deveria, ter disto isso. Mas foi a primeira coisa que veio, na cabeça. Imagina só, se ele lê-se mentes eu estaria morta, a essas horas. "Bells... Você quer ir a o baile comigo?" Ele perguntou envergonhado, oun... Ele é um maxímo, a pessoa mas fofa do mundo, mas linda e mais gostosa! Não posso pensar assim... "Bom sim... Mas você não vai querer ir com outra pessoa, tem muitas pessoas mas bonitas que eu!" Falei, melhor eu ser sincera, do que ser uma BISCATE! "Bella, me desculpa falar isso, não quero te ofeder. Mas eu te acha, a pessoa mas bonita do mundo. Desdo primeiro segundo que eu te vi, eu me apaixonei incondicionalmete, por você. Eu sei, que você não gosta de mim mas. Eu não posso fazer nada." Ele tá se declarando, para mim de toalha? OMG, eu to morta. Eu puis o meu dedinho, na boca dele e o beijei-o, podia sentir ele explorando cada canto da minha boca. Ele começou a brincar com a minha língua, igual a eu... OMFG, eu acho que vou ter minha primeira vez, com ele será? ÒOOO! Bom, mas isso eu vou deixar para a noite, qtauu! "Eddie, eu te amo" Espero não estar sendo, arrogante com ele, igual eu sou com os outros meninos! "Eu te amo, também!" Ounn.. Ele corou! "Bella, eu iriaa te pedir em namoro... Só que está muito cedo... Então é melhor nos deixarmos o tempo passar, já que nós vamos ficar aqui um ano!" Ain, queria agora, mas ele está certo, nós não podemos namorar, tão cedo ainda... "Eddie, quer ser meu ficante?" Por que eu perguntei isso, BELLA BURRA, BELLA BURRA, BELLA BURRA, BELLA BURRA, BELLA BURRA, BELLA BURRA! "Quero sim, Mrs. Cullen!"

Edward POV  
Não acredito que eu me declarei para ela, eu queria apenas saber oque ela está pensando agora! Pois bem, preciso ir por roupa, se não Emmett, chega aqui e pensa coisas malicioasas... Mas, cada detalhe dela, cada centímetro dela, eram perfeitos. Nunca quis ficar, com Rosalie. Eu acho, ela uma garota perfeita, para Emmett. O engraçado, é que ele nunca avia me apresentado as **AMIGAS** dela, sempre me apresentava Jessica, Lauren, Angela, mas nunca Bella, não sei como nunca notei ela. Deve ser por causa, que eu era, ocupado demais em ser tímido, e nunca percebia ela. Eu preciso, ir por roupa. "Bella, vou por roupa" Dei um beijo, na cabeça dela e saí! Bom puis, uma roupa normal, uma calça, e uma camiseta azul. **(PS: Roupa, tipica de Edward, em Crepúsculo)** Eu tive de sair, tinha combinado de ir conversar com Emmett. Quando eu estava saindo, ouvi Jasper gritando de lá de cima, subi correndo. "Jasper, se toca!" Era uma menininha, de cabelos espetados e olhos chocolates. Eu tinha visto ela com a minha BELLA.  
"Alice Brandon, para de ser assim oque eu te fiz?" Jasper falou, e a baixinha era Alice Brandon, exquisisto por que a Bella é Bella Swan.

Jasper POV

Eu e Alice estavamos, dicutindo como se fossemos namorados. Oque nós não somos, Edward chegou quando nos realmente começamos a gritar, Rosalie deveria ter achado, que era eu com os meus amigos. Já que nós somos acustomados, a fazer campeonato de gritar 5 hrs, seguidas! Depois nos sempre ficamos roucos.

-------------------------------------

Gente, desculpa por esse ser curto.  
No capítulo anterior eu tinha falado, que seria a festa esse.  
Só que eu deixei, para ser o capítulo 8 ou 7...  
Desculpa, ae mas suspense nunca, é demais. :P_  
_Obrigada pelas REVIEWS! *-*  
O próximo só com, seis reviews... :P

**Ashley Cullen:**

Amor, Alice e Jasper, pakass... 3  
Eu queria que fizem o filme, sem Bella e Edward, só com os outros Cullens. 3  
Capítulo, só com as reviews, que fazem uma autora feliz... :P  
Brimks, posto com ou sem reviews, só que se não te ver, nem 2 no maxímo, eu fasso sem graça.

**:**

Desculpas, por não ter respondido você no outro capítulo. ç.ç  
Aeee! Vocês pediram, eu dei. :D

**cacau1005:**

Noss, todo mundo ama, ExB.  
Tudo bem, que eu nem sei escrever, muito bem pov's deles... :~  
Obrigada, :D

**Maria Carolina:**

Nossa, obrigada!  
Continuo, sim amor. :D  
Obrigada, pela review!

**Mih Brandon Cullen:**

Ounn... *-*  
Eu tava, vendo aqui.  
Você foi a primeira pessoa que postou, esse foi dedicado a ti amor!  
Obriga, ILY. 3


	7. Party

_Esse capítulo, vai ser dedicado a algumas pessoas!_

_, milla mansen cullen, mih brandon cullen!_

_Amo vocês, amores. 3_

----------------------------------------

_No capítulo anterior..._

Jasper POV

Eu e Alice estavamos, dicutindo como se fossemos namorados. Oque nós não somos, Edward chegou quando nos realmente começamos a gritar, Rosalie deveria ter achado, que era eu com os meus amigos. Já que nós somos acustomados, a fazer campeonato de gritar 5 hrs, seguidas! Depois nos sempre ficamos roucos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper POV

Fui para o meu quarto, quando derrepente vi umas 10 malas, rosas, escritos _Miss Brandon, IS THE BEST._

Não acredito, que ela estava lá. Além de gostar dela, se assim que vocês se consideram, quando uma pessoa fica gostando da outra... Eu acho que estou gostando dela, de um jeito diferente, mas estou! Hoje era o dia da festa. Assim como nos outros acampamentos, nesas festinhas, todos vomitavam, e principalme transavam na piscina! Uma vez avia participado, dessas festinhas, mas eu apenas vomitei, e fiquei com umas 15 garotas... Mas desas vez, queria que fosse diferente, de todas as outras. Já estava quase na hora. Alice já deveria ter ido pois, sua mala já estava toda bagunçada. Bom hora de ir, peguei minha moto e fui o mais rapído que pude ir. Já estava quase chegando, Alice estava ali com Rosalie, as duas estavam fofocando, e bebendo Jack Daniels. ESPERA AIII! JACK DANIELS? ESSA BEBIDA, A ROSALIE ME PROIBIU DE BEBER E ELA ESTÀ BEBENDO! "Rosalie Lilian Hale!" Eu gritei, esse saí da moto, eu deixei ela rolar no chão. "Oque é que foi, jazzinho?" È serio, ela tá pedindo para apanhar. "Lembra que você, me proibiu de beber Jack Daniels?" Ah baixinha falou alguma coisa bem, baixo mas eu ouvi. "O nenezinho, obdece a mamãe." Nossa, se ela não ficar quieta ela vai apanhar! "Cala a sua boca, o ginomo verde!" Eu falei para ela. "Jasper, vai ver se eu estou lá, na esquina!" Idiota, esse ditado é mais velho que a minha mãe. "Já fui, e você não está!" Não vou, ficar sem palavras mas nem a pau. "È né, já devo ter pegado o ônibus." Nossa, eu quase soquei ela, só que nessa hora chegou Emmett! "Oi, Emmett!" Rosalie falou, espera aee! Ela conhece ele, De Onde? Quando? Como?, "Oi Rosalie!" Ele deu um beijo, na bochecha dela! Espera aeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ele nem deve conhecer ela, e já vem dando beijinhos na minha irmã!

Emmett POV  
Eu dei um beizão, na totosa, da rosilie!

espelo, estar tudlo bem, com izo! tomal´´aaa que zasfer naum si importiii!

poizi, euii vlou flicar clom elalalalallalalalallalalala!

(**PS: POV CURTINHO SÒ PARA TEREM UMA IDEIAZINHA, E NÂO SE CONFUNDIREM!**)

Jasper POV

"Vamos entrar? Ou vamos, ficar aqui e perder toda a festa?" A ginomo, falou. "Vamos, né até um otário sabe disso." Eu falei, tenho que ser arrogante o quanto mas melhor. Nós entramos estava tocando _Empire Of The Sun - Walking On A Dream_. Alice e Rosalie já foram dançar, Alice dançava que nem uma fadinha. Ela pegou bebida, e começou a beber e dançar. Eu não ia ficar parado, fui dançar. Emmett dançava, que nem um gay, nem fiquei perto fui pro povão mesmo! Uma menina me pegou para dançar, uma tal de Lauren, se eu não me engane! Eu olhei para o Dj e vi que Alice avia pedido uma música! E começou a tocar outra música era _The Pussycat Dolls Feat. Snoppy Dog - Buttons Remix. _"Desculpa amor, mas nossa guerra a começou agora!" Lauren falou e foi dançar, perto de Alice e Rosalie elas estavam, fazendo um tipo de guerra dançando, para ver quem dançava mas sexy, ou para ganhar alguma coisa. Todos os meninos INCLUSIVE Emmett estavam, babando. Parecia, que Alice e Rosalie sabiam, os movimentos delas. Eu fui beber, pinga! Eu já avia, bebido uns dez copinhos quando elas voltaram. Eu era forte, nada quase me derrubava a o não ser Absolut, coisa dificil de se ver, por aqui. Era minha empressão, ou Alice avia acabado de me convidar para dançar? Okays, eu estava bebado, acho que pinga me derruba sim. Mas não eu não estava bebado, e sim eu estava normalmente, normal, nós fomos dançar uma música! "Sei que quando chega a noite, vou poder me aproximar, e se pudesse escolher, no meu sonho eu viveria, pois sendo perto de você, eu vou pra qualquer lugar, do resto esquecer, em você que vou pensar." Ela sussurou em meu ouvido, será que ela estava bebada, aquela era a coisa, era uma das mais bonitas que ouvi!

Alice POV

Será que eu avia, feito a coisa certo. Eu sei que aquilo era uma música, mas era o melhor modo de eu me declarar, para ele. Espero que ele achasse que eu estivesse, bebada. Se amanhã, ele vir perguntar sobre alguma coisa eu falo que eu não me lembro, pronto agora é melhor eu ficar bem na minha. Ern... Nosso acho, que eu esqueci meu celular em casa! BOSTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu precisava, ouvir aquela música. Bom, mas que essa noite estava sendo perfeita, eu estou certa que sim espero, que ele estejá gostando assim como eu. Como eu daria, tudo para ler mentes ou ver o futúro! Tipo as vezes, quando eu sonhava eu via as coisas, sempre se realizavam. Mas isso parou quando, eu fiz 15 anos. Mas a algumas, semanas atrás, eu vi que Bella estaria, gravida. Mas isso não se realizou e eu espero que não se realize, mesmo. Mas seria tão legal, ter uma sobrinha! Imagina, só eu no shopping, com a minha sobrinha nós iriamos torrar o cartão! Bom mas, o meu cartão é Ouro Platina! Então não tem problemas!  
Tomara, que se aquela seja menina, mas isso vai ser meio difícil pos a mamãe iria brigar, muito com Bella. Ai Bella, não sabe se prevenir. Eu acho que ela falaria assim. Meu sentido aponta, para esse sentido de irmã, mas velha! Tudo bem, que eu sou mas velha, só por uns meses antes de Bella.

----------------------------------------------------

_Olá, amores! *-*  
Aqui vai mas um capítulo, espero que gostem.  
Bom essa parte vai ter, duas partes, ou três partes.  
Depende, se você me derem, o engrediente secreto, que se chama Reviews.  
A próxima parte, só sera postada, com 10 Reviews. E se quiserem dar ideias, podem dar.  
As reviews, seram respondidas, na última parte.  
Beijos, b.  
Amo, vocês. _


	8. History for the Hales

Jasper POV.

Tudo estava confuso...

Nada estava, parecendo claramente, aquilo era um sonho...

Somente, um sonho e no qual eu não poderia dormir, e tinha de acordar, o quanto antes não importava, mas nada agora. Eu tive de correr, o, mas rápido que eu pude a hora que saí da festa, deixando Alice para trás. Foi um desastre, mas eu não poderia faze - lá sofrer. "Jasper" Uma voz, rouca e ao mesmo tempo, escrota... "Oi, Lauren, oque você quer?" Eu realmente, estava surpreso em vê lá, ali... "Bom, Jasper. Eu queria te pedir um favor..." Ela fez uma cara de anjo, que não me convencia. "Depende, Lau. Oque é que você quer?" Não sei por que, falei Lau, da onde tirei isso... "Fique parado, Jasper." Tudo bem, eu fiquei parado. Logo senti seus lábios se juntando aos meus, num beijo ferozmente. Cada vez mais feroz, mas não era esse o beijo que eu esperava. "Jazz, vamos ali atrás!" Ela me ordenou me puxando... Eu fui subindo, e apertei sua bunda, seus seios, estavam quase aparecendo, ela usava um tomara que caia, ela o puxou para baixo, logo seus seios apareceram "Quer provar deles, Jazz?" Ela me perguntou, eu estava fora de mim. Mas simplesmente, eu estava beijando seus seios, cada vez mais feroz. Ela me puxou para cima novamente, e voltei a beija – lá. Logo me afastei dela...

"Desculpe-me mas não quero aproveitar de você." Eu sorri torto... "Tudo bem, pelo menos eu sei que você gostou de me aprovar, no teste." Hãn? Que teste, que ela estava falando? "Bom, então adeus..." Saí, dela mais rápido do que pude... A hora que eu entrei na festa, vi uma rodinha, com Rosalie, Bella, Edward e Emmett, e outro menino. Chamei Emmett, e ele falou "Melhor você não entrar, lá Alice está chorando!" Oque avia acontecido com ela? "Oque aconteceu?" Perguntei, a ele. "Bom, ela acabou de receber a notícia de que seus pais acabaram de morrer. Num acidente!" Emmett, estava deprimido nunca tinha visto ele assim... Eu não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Eu não podia conforta-lá não neste momento... Eu saí, fui diretamente para o meu quarto, e mandei uma mensagem para Eddie, escrita assim "_Avise, Alice que hoje não passarei a noite, no nosso dormitório. Eu fiquei com Lauren, e nós quase transamos. Não posso fazer isso com ela. Abraço, Irmão." _

Edward POV

Eu estava tentando, acalmar Bella e Alice. Os pais delas acabaram de morrer. Sua tia avia avisado... O primo dela que se eu não me engano se chama Alec. Também, estava lá e pelo, oque eu entendi a mãe desse Alec. Avia tido traumatismo craniano. Ele também estava preocupado, mas ele falou que em primeiro, suas primas, e depois ele. Realmente, não sei ainda como Alice, não avia tido um caso com Alec. Eu estava conversando, quando senti minha bunda tremer. Peguei meu sidekick e vi a mensagem de Jasper. Como ele podia ter feito aquilo, não, não. Respondi ele assim _"Jasper, você é um completo idiota. Como fez isso sabendo que Alice o ama. Bom não vou me intrometer... Outro abraço, irmão." _Bom, eu não queria me intrometer, mas foi o melhor que eu pode fazer para ele... Bom eu estava, morrendo de dor na nuca, de tanto abraçar Bella, agarrar Bella, e pans...

Bella POV

Não acredito meu azar! Poderia até matar meus pais, não, não, não...

Eu tenho que voltar, para Forks. "Eddie, eu vou voltar par Forks!" Falei num sussurro, que ninguém poderia ouvir. "Bells, quer que eu vá com você?" Ele falou, mas baixo ainda nem quase eu podia ouvir. "Eddie, não posso deixar que você perca tudo isso, aqui por causa de mim" Não acredito, por, mas que eu quisesse ele comigo, eu não poderia deixar, ele ir por causa dos meus sentimentos bobos... "Bella, isso aqui não tem graça sem você! Isso aqui não tem graça se você não estiver do meu lado! Eu vou com você, você querendo ou não" Ele fez um beicinho, que eu não podia negar... Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça. Eu queria saber oque Alice fazeria agora...

Rosalie POV

Eu não deveria ter organizado isso! Não agora, não neste momento, eu vou por Squeazy no comando, ela e a pessoa, mas indicado neste momento... E Jasper, sabe se eu for ele sabe que terá de ir. "Alice vem comigo!" Puxei a mão dela, e levei-a ao lago. "Oi, rose." Ela falou num tom, que partiria o coração de qualquer um... "Alice, eu já perdi meus pais faz tempo, eu cresci dentro de um orfanato... Eu fui a mãe de Jasper. Você cresceu com Bella, você teve uma mãe e um pai. Para te abraçar, para cantar para você, quando você fosse dormir. Para beijar seu machucado, quando você caísse. Eu não, eu tive que cuidar de Jasper desde quando ele tinha 1 ano, de idade até os 15... Quando Jasper, soube que nossos pais morreram, foi a pior coisa que aconteceu com ele." Meus olhos já estavam cheios de lagrimas, mas eu estava sorrindo. "Mas, as madres, me entregaram um bilhete escrito por minha mãe e meu pai _O nome da menina será Rosalie Lilian Hale, e do menino Jasper Whitlock Hale. Fale, a eles que eu peso desculpas, não foi minha intenção. Fale para eles, olharem para a estrela, mas brilhante do céu sempre, que estiverem tristes. Pois lá, serei eu. Olhando eles, do céu. Adeus, meus amores." _Olhei para o céu, procurando a estrela, mas brilhante, mas oque encontrei, foi um céu sem estrelas. Eu não agüentei chorei, fiz o melhor que pude agüentei e contei minha historia a Alice. "Rose, eu não sabia disso." Ela me abraçou, e nos duas estávamos chorando. Quando chegou um menino Emmett se eu não me engano. "Com licença?" Ele perguntou num tom, digno de um cavalheiro. "Claro, Emm." Eu falei, ele estava com um olhar triste, poderia ser pelo fato de Alice. Acabar de perder, os pais ou outra coisa. "Alice né?" Ele perguntou, ela apenas balançou a cabeça. "Olha não fique triste, sua mãe e seu pai estarão bem aqui!" Ele pegou e, pois a mão dela no coração dela. Ele realmente era um menino sensível. Mas musculoso quem dera se eu tivesse um desses, para fazer isso comigo.

_Amores, postei!  
Desculpa, pela demora. Mas a cabeça não estava funcionando!  
Espero que tenham gostado, desse!_

_Na minha, opinião foi meu triste...  
Só no próximo, terá POV da Alice._

_**Maria Carolina: **__Nossa, obrigada querida! Passa o seu para mim, que meu MSN. Dá muito pit! Obrigada por ler! __**Marii: **__È né, foi a única jeito, mas fofo, que eu pude pensar, para eu postar! Beijos, obg por ler. __**Ashley Cullen: **__Ounnn, *-*! Muito obrigado, mas essa fanfic não é a melhor, tem muitas outras melhores que a minha. Sério? *o* Obrigado, amorzin! __**Sandra Pereira: **__Sou chantagista, psicopata, e uso drogas!q. __**Maria.: **__Você pediu, está ai por falta de um está o das duas! __**Mih Brandon Cullen: **__De nada amr, ahh nem foi. Foi sem sal, e sem açúcar. Uhum, uhum! *-* Se você adivinhar, te dou uma banana! Tchau, amoré! __**MahRathbone: **__Já li, amoré! Está ótima, pakas! _

_Beijos, b. :*_


	9. Aviso

**AVISO!**

_A todos que estavam lendo essa fic, receio informar que estou pensando __**seriamente **__a parar de postar nessa fic, então espero que vocês colaborem. E como vocês mesmo, podem ter observado a fic tava parada há bastante tempo. Então era só esse o recado, se alguém quiser falar comigo esse é o meu email. Mas não me adicionem, mandem somente email, por que eu uso ele e, mas um monte de gente. Ok? A menos que vocês mandem, um pedido no email pedindo autorização, não é frescura é que a dona do email não gosta._

Email de contato: ...

**Autoras**

Quem quiser usar o email, para conversar com outras autoras, ou usar para fazer alguma coisa na sua fic, tipo se cadastrar em alguma propaganda que você fez na sua fic. Avisa, aí que nós a moderação do email pede, para você falar qual a fic, e a propaganda.


End file.
